


Short Shorts

by LadyPoly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Shorts, Episode S11E4 Baby, M/M, Washing Baby/Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPoly/pseuds/LadyPoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds Dean washing baby in the most sinful pair of shorts he has ever seen after they return home to repair the Impala. Takes place after the Season 11 Baby Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Readers,
> 
> It would appear that not only were several of my works copied and posted as someone else’s and that a few people I trusted have also stolen ideas, images created and scenes.
> 
> Should you compare my stories to something I have not said was inspired by a prompt, or that someone has stolen, in the comments of the story please share it with the link, or the place it was and the writer's name or username. I will do what I can to contact them on my own if I need to. Please do not engage them yourselves. If I need help, I will sound the bat signal ;)
> 
> While I have dealt with the people involved the best I can, with the help of loyal reader’s and friends, I have to ask that you please keep this in mind. In the last several weeks it has become very clear to me that the majority of fanfic writers don't understand plagiarism. Stealing ideas without crediting, borrowing quotes, etc and claiming it as your own-- plagiarism. A form of fraud. You cannot take something blow for blow, change the setting and claim that either. An homage is also not done this way, and if you believe so-- it’s still a form of plagiarism.
> 
> When you cite the fandom, the characters etc, you show that you have given credit for the idea. What the writer does next if not stating a prompt and it’s source is their own. The canon ideas are given credit, the divergent is their own.
> 
> Now sometimes similarities inspired by scenes happen, but there is no reason why a comparison of the two should be clear. There is no reason for one writer’s voice to still be evident if you were inspired by their story while claiming your own idea.
> 
> I want to say this didn’t anger me, or hurt me but it did. It infuriated me and to be honest, I didn’t know if I should continue.
> 
> If I am slower to post things now, it is only due to feeling unsure. I am very sorry.
> 
> All my love,  
> LadyPoly

Castiel finally finishes putting together the updated data of the brother's last hunt at some point early that morning. He has typed it out on the computer for Sam, but also took most of the night writing out detailed notes for the shelf, should anyone need it again. He puts the easy roller gel pen down, being careful not to smudge the drying ink with his hand. Castiel thinks that being a man of letter's and a hunter could easily be a life he enjoys.

Sitting back in the chair the Angel forces his human body to stretch upwards, several loud cracks coming from his spine. He sighs at the small wave of pleasure he receives from it before sliding his chair out. He debates slipping the black suit coat back over himself, having discarded it at some point during Dean's phone conversation when he paced in worry. Damn the Winchester's and their "milk runs". Certainly didn't sound like it had been easy, especially when he had heard the gun shots and started cursing his broken inability to fly anywhere and protect his beloved hunter. He smiles as he thinks of Dean.

Listening intently, the Angel pauses to locate Dean within the bunker walls. When he is aware of the brother's movements, he forgets about the coat and heads towards Baby. He would rather have their company while they force him to recover, and he has run out of 'Orange is the New Black' episodes to watch, anyways. Winding down the staircase, he comes to a sudden ungraceful stop at the bottom of them just as Sam is about to ascend past him. 

The hunter smiles from ear to ear, "Ridiculous, aren't they?" Sam looks back at Dean as he stretches up to suds the car with more bubbles, "He says they're just easier to use when he does this but I don't know if I honestly believe him." 

Castiel just swallows. Ridiculous is not the word he would have used to describe what his eyes are seeing now. The view of all that skin on the older hunter was just downright, it felt, well..sinful. He shivers, and tries to hide it from Sam when it reaches his toes. Dean has always looked good, always...but now, now he was in the smallest pair of shorts Cas had ever seen on the male anatomy and Dean was bending over the hood. Cas bites down on the inside of his cheeks to keep from moaning. 

Turning to look at Sam, the Angel realizes he's already gone. He lets out a harsh breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding. It automatically alerts Dean to his presence, making retreat impossible without needing to think quickly, and damn all the thoughts in Cas' head being about those shorts and everything beneath them. He nearly groans again thinking about. 

"What's up, Cas? Why don't you grab a sponge and help me?" 

Cas debated just running and tried to think of the perfect excuse until his eyes landed again on all that tanned skin peeking out from beneath those shorts. Those adorable slightly bowed legs, long and lean-Oh Father help him, this was not something Castiel was equipped or trained to handle. Watching Dean from this distance was torture enough...his lean leg muscles flexing with his movements, the shorts riding up the back of his thigh just a bit when he bent over, the pull in his muscular arms-Oh, getting closer could not possibly make this better for either one of them. 

"Of course, Dean," he responds and curses his inability to deny the man just about anything. 

Walking forwards, Castiel desperately tries not to watch Dean as he picks up a bucket of soapy water and moves around to the back end of the Impala. Starting on the tail lights, Castiel kneels down and washes in lazy circles as his vision desperately tries not to watch Dean scrub the roof, his shirt raising just enough that the Seraph can see his rippling stomach muscles and hip bones sticking out of the top of his shorts. Cas licks his lips. 

"So what's up? You never did answer me?" 

Besides my ever failed attempts at not feeling aroused and showing it? Cas thinks bitterly. You should have worn your trench coat, Idjit!

"Made a record of your run in with the Nachzehrer, how you found them, what happened, how to beat them, etc, just in case you need it later on-or another Men of Letters should possibly take your place and need the information. It is both in data on the computer, which took far longer to type out than I thought, and one is written down and stored within your library materials in the war room. I also alphabetized everything and dusted them since-" Cas stops and shifts awkwardly, "Since the last few incidents had left things in quite a state." Castiel wrinkles his nose in annoyance with how awkward that just felt and sounded. Dean seems unfazed however, eyes still happy, energy for finally getting his Baby fixed again radiating off him and poured into every stroke of the sponge.

"You didn't have to, Cas. You're supposed to be recharging your batteries, not playing secretary to the Men of Letters." Dean eyes him up and down then and flashes one of his famous shit eating grins, "Though come to think of it, pair of glasses, different outfit and you'd be one sexy librarian. You'd even have an official title and everything. After all, you'll probably out live us anyways, seems ideal that you'd watch over this place like a keeper." 

Castiel debates smashing his face into the sopping wet sponge where he stopped stroking circles, and goes redder than the tail lights. 

I'd be sexy?! Did Sam even bring the right hunter home?! Is Dean injured and he hadn't noticed?!

Dean chuckles lower in his throat than usual and the sound travels up and down Cas' spine like electric shocks. He is enjoying watching Cas try not to squirm and the Angel is oblivious,"Red's a good color on you, man. Seriously." 

Castiel's face turns even darker and this time, in his frustration, he throws the sponge at Dean. It hits the hunter in the center of his chest with a wet sound. Dean only laughs harder as Cas feels completely mortified for the first time ever. 

"Oooh! Touchy, touchy, hot wings," he teases voice thick with desire. Cas watches him shrug the t-shirt up over his head.

Now Cas can't help but groan loudly with no hope of it not passing past his swollen lips where he had been biting them. He misses it when Dean would just prank him and push his buttons. This was new territory and something Cas had no idea what to do with. This, this is certainly torture. Dean grabs Cas' sponge off the cement floor moving forwards to where Cas is still kneeling and biting his lower lip desperately, eyes focused on the bottom back tire instead of where they would rather be looking, namely, at all of Dean's curves and outlines. 

When did all of this suddenly change into-into whatever this is?! Dammit Dean, you make me crazy!

"You dropped this..." Dean is deliberately holding it just far enough away that the Seraph has to look up and face him. Castiel can see Dean's bare foot as he wiggles his toes, his ankle, strong shaped calf and all the way up to a partial thigh just before the shorts stop. When he turns his head, Dean's crotch is nearly touching his nose. Without even thinking, Cas breathes in deeply just because he can, his whole body reacting as he does. God- he smells good like something sinful, naughty and yet something surely blissful and perfect regardless. He shivers along his grace with want and need, a strangled noise in the back of his larynx that gets another throaty chuckle from the hunter.

"I always know when you're watching me, Cas, and human or not, you're wound up like a bloody top." Dean's fingers trace along the side of Castiel's cheek just under his jaw before he smiles, "Got up to no good while we were gone. Mistakes were made, but they were worth it in the end..." His eyes are smoldering and lust filled when Cas meets them. His hands shake as they slowly slide up the soapy spots on Dean's legs and rest on his back upper thighs. He would worship Dean like this if it's really true, if this is really happening.

"You-you said, and I quote, "Some blue eyed babe with a smoking hot body who knew her way around like a well oiled machine..." Cas' voice trembles as he vibrates at the touch along his face. His whole body shakes with arousal and his clothing is definitely uncomfortable now, damn human vessels. His face feels flushed as though his fever has returned like the spell.

Dean leans forwards as he raises Cas' chin. The Angel is beautiful like this, on his knees, large lust filled eyes that sparkle like unique blue crystals that see every part of Dean's soul. "Noticed that he looked like you and after enough drinks, I finally had the nerve to approach him. I don't even remember his name. It isn't of importance though because at some point, judging by the painful yet pleasant after burn, I was convinced he had been you anyways. It was your lips I was kissing like they were the air I need to breath, it was your body I was touching as it set my soul on fire, your voice I heard when we came together and when it was over...." Dean's eyes rake over Cas' body again as he drinks in this moment, the flush in Cas' face, his eyes, his tongue desperately trying to wet his puffy swollen lips. Dean shudders as Cas' hands roam higher and rest on his ass. He assumes it's probably an automatic response, his eyes don't seem register what he is doing as they search Dean's for answers, as he sees the panic of whether or not this is all real. Dean chuckles, oh it's real... and he should've done this a long time ago, "When it was over, it just made me want you more than ever..."

Castiel can't believe what he is hearing but it doesn't matter because soon Dean kisses him roughly. It's like everything and at the same time nothing like Cas had ever pictured it be. Dean's fingers comb through his hair, ruffling it and stroking through lazily. "So much hotter with the bed head Angel." Cas makes a twisted sound in his throat that nothing he has ever done to this body has ever made him make. 

"We're alone, you know, Cas...." Dean's arms slide backwards, across Cas' wrists towards his hands. Slowly he drags them across the accented hip bones, Cas fingers twitching as he does so. Dean brings them up the worn faded material, up to his chest before slipping down the rippling tensing muscles on Dean's stomach. Dean brings them downwards, resting against the metal button clasp of his shorts. Castiel is out of his head and the flush across his face-Oh Dean is gonna make it reach his neck and chest.....

"What do you say sweet heart, wanna go for a ride in Baby?"


End file.
